Slytherin contra Gryffindor
by lyfe potter
Summary: Del odio al amor solo hay un paso...Podria nacer el amor entre un rubio de Slytherin y una castaña de Gryffindor? Mi primer fic! REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1  
  
Hermione se desperto y se desperezo lentamente. Al mirar el despertador se dio cuenta de q no habia sonado.  
- "Llego tarde a pociones!" -fue su primer pensamiento.  
Rapidamente se ducho, y se vistio. Estaba hambrienta, pero mientras corria por los pasillos no pensaba precisamente en su estomago. Al llegar frente a la clase de pociones escucho dentro la voz de Snape.  
- "Maldicion" -pensó, y entro decididamente en la clase.  
- Buenos dias, señorita Granger -dijo el profesor Snape mirandola con desprecio-. Veo q por fin hoy tenemos el honor de contar con su presencia.  
Los alumnos de Slytherin se rieron estruendosamente. Hermione vio a sus amigos Harry y Ron y fue rapidamente a sentarse junto a ellos esperando q Snape le quitara los puntos de una vez.  
- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita Granger.  
Ya estaba. La clase de pociones fue tan aburrida como siempre, con puntos menos para Gryffindor y exagerados halagos del profesor a los de Slytherin. Despues de las clases de la mañana por fin Hermione pudo sentarse a la mesa con sus amigos y hablar tranquilamente.  
- Vaya, Hermione! -dijo Ron mientras se atracaba de tarta de calabaza-. Creo q es la primera vez q llegas despues q nosotros a clase!  
- Sí, creo q empieza a contagiarse de nosotros -dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
- Vamos, chicos -protesto Hermione entre bocado y bocado-. Solo ha sido un dia!  
- Esperemos q si -contesto Ron-. Porq si no creo q tendremos q atender y fabricar nuestros propios apuntes Hermione le tiro un trozo de pan a la cabeza, riendose.  
- Vaya, vaya! Como siempre en la mesa de Gryffindor se esta haciendo el idiota Los tres amigos levantaron la cabeza y vieron a Draco Malfoy. Hermione resoplo. Menudo dia q llevaba!  
- Olvidanos, Malfoy!  
Ese era Ron.  
- No tengo otra intencion, comadreja, pero no puedo hacerlo si os tengo cerca haciendo tonterias -dijo el rubio suficientemente.  
Hermione, viendo q se avecinaba una de las clasicas peleas entre Ron y Malfoy, se levanto y le dijo a Malfoy:  
- Vete a molestar a los de tu casa!  
Malfoy, sorprendentemente, se dio la vuelta y se fue, no sin antes mirar a Hermione con odio.  
- Ron! Date prisa o llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento de quiddith! -grito Harry de repente.  
- Quien tendria la magnifica idea de poner un entrenamiento justo despues de comer? -refunfuño Ron mientras salia del Gran Comedor arrastrado por Harry.  
Hermione los vio marchar sonriendo. Que dos amigos se habia buscado!  
Decidio ir a la biblioteca para adelantar su tarea de pociones. Al parecer Snape penso q no era suficiente quitar diez puntos a Gryffindor y le habia abrumado de deberes. Mientras maldecia para sus adentros al profesor, Hermione bajaba las escaleras rapidamente. De repente una de ellas se movio, yendo a parar la chica al piso equivocado.  
- Mierda! -exclamo la castaña-. Vaya dia!  
Mientras iba caminando por un pasillo para ella desconocido oyo q la escalera se vovlia a mover, pero no llego a tiempo y se quedo aislada en el piso. Aparentemente no habia mas salida q esa. Siguio caminando y encontro una gran puerta q no estaba cerrada. Entro y encontro una sala con sillones, en la cual decidio sentarse a esperar. Puso un hechizo para oir mas para darse cuenta de cuando se volviera mover la escalera, y se sento con sus libros. Sin embargo, oyo un ruido muy suave. Giro bruscamente la cabeza y se encontro con la cara de la persona a la q menos le apetecia ver.  
- Hola otra vez, Granger.  
Dos encuentros con Malfoy en un mismo dia? Eso era mas de lo q Hermione podia soportar!  
  
Aqui esta el primer capitulo!! El proximo sera mas interesante, lo prometo!! Dejar reviews para q lo continue y prometo accion, jajaja! Un saludo a todos! 


	2. El principio

Capitulo 2  
  
Hermione sintio q su mal humor crecia. Como era posible q todo le tocara a ella??  
  
- Vamos Granger - dijo el rubio-. No te pienses q para mi es muy agradable estar aqui contigo.  
  
- Bien Malfoy, vamos a hacer una cosa, yo voy a hacer mi tarea y tu no me molestaras, de acuerdo? No me apetece tener q ver tu cara ni oir tu voz - contesto la de gryffindor.  
  
Y dicho esto se sento en un sillon verde, abrio sus libros e intento concentrarse. Sin embargo no era capaz. Levanto la mirada y vio q la mirada de Malfoy no se apartaba de ella.  
  
- Que te crees q estas haciendo? - pregunto molesta la castaña.  
  
- Venga, ni siquiera he hablado -dijo Malfoy con su tipica sonrisa de medio lado.  
  
Hermione prefirio dejarlo por imposible. Siguio con la mirada fija en los libros aunq no estaba leyendo ni una palabra de ellos. Por q se sentia tan nerviosa?  
  
"Es Malfoy"  
  
Intento descartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Sus hormonas debian de estar revolucionadas, penso. Aunq despues de aquel dia infernal...  
  
De repente oyeron las escaleras moviendose de nuevo. Como movidos por un resorte los dos chicos se levantaron y salieron corriendo hacia la escalera.  
  
- Por fin se acabo! -suspiro aliviada Hermione.  
  
- Solo han sido veinte minutos -gruño Malfoy-. Espero q a partir de ahora no me busques mas.  
  
- Que????  
  
- Ya lo has oido, Granger. Se q soy irresistible pero no hace falta q busques situaciones para quedarte a solas conmigo -dijo el rubio acercandose mas a ella-. Simplemente tienes q pedirmelo.  
  
La castaña no daba credito a sus oidos. Por primera vez en la vida se habia quedado sin nada q contestar a las palabras del slytherin. Ante esa situacion opto por darse la vuelta y marcharse lo mas rapido posible. Malfoy la vio alejarse. Observo el cuerpo de la chica, q habia madurado en el ultimo año, y vio en el una nueva manera de molestar a la chica.  
  
"Cuidado, Granger" - penso-. "Tienes todas las papeletas para convertirte en mi proxima victima"  
  
Ajena a los pensamientos del rubio y sumida en los suyos propios, Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts dirigiendose a la sala comun de Gryffindor. Al llegar encontro a Harry y a Ron jugando una partida de ajedrez magico. Como siempre Ron le daba una paliza a Harry, que se tiraba de los pelos pensando en como ganar de una vez.  
  
- Jaque otra vez, Harry -rio el pelirrojo-. A ver como te libras de esta!  
  
Mientras Harry protestaba, Neville (harto de sus lamentaciones), se levanto y movio una de las fichas de harry, arreglando la jugada. Harry se callo y sonrio abiertamente.  
  
- Toma esa, Ronald Weasley!!  
  
Hermione fue a dejar los libros a su cuarto, en el cual encontro a Parvati y a Lavender hablando como no de los chicos del colegio. No se libraba ninguno!  
  
- Herms! -dijo Lavender-. Habiamos pensado q podriamos celebrar el halloween con un baile, verdad q ace mucho q no hacemos un baile?  
  
- Si, es una buena situacion para q pilles a Harry, verdad Lavender? -rio Parvati.  
  
- Y tu a Seamus -contraataco la otra.  
  
Hermione asintio y despues de discutir sobre kien iria a pedir permiso a Dumbledore bajo a la sala, donde Harry habia conseguido perder de nuevo ante Ron.  
  
- Harry, eres un inutil -se lamento Neville-. Te habia dejado la partida a un paso de ganar!  
  
- Lo siento!  
  
- No hay nada mejor q una buena cena despues de haber ganado 5 partidas de ajedrez.  
  
Ese era Ron, por supuesto. Rapidamente bajaron a cenar. Al entrar en el comedor Hermione sintio la necesidad de buscar en la mesa de Slytherin a Malfoy, pero no estaba alli.  
  
"Hermione, q te crees q estas haciendo??" -se regaño a si misma, y se fue con sus amigos hacia su propia mesa.  
  
Despues de la cena volvieron a la sala comun, y los chicos sacaron de nuevo el ajedrez magico.  
  
- Harry, es q no te cansas nunca de perder? -dijo la castaña con tono cansado-. Pues no me pienso quedar aki a verlo. Me voy a la cama, estoy agotada. Y vosotros deberiais hacer los deberes, porq esta vez yo no os los voy a dejar!!  
  
Y se fue a su habitacion.  
  
- La antigua Hermione ataca de nuevo! -dijo Ron sonriendo-. Cuando piensas decirle lo q sientes, Harry?  
  
- Prefiero amigarme con Malfoy antes q decirselo a Hermione! -dijo el moreno-. Vamos, Ron, sabes q me rechazaria. Somos amigos desde hace demasiado tiempo.  
  
- Pero tu te has enamorado de ella, porq a ella no le pudo pasar lo mismo, vamos a ver!  
  
- Porq no.  
  
- Entonces no te lamentes y no digas q no te kiere, porq si no te kieres arriesgar no te puedes quejar vale? -grito Ron-. Y no me des mas la vara!!  
  
Harry se rio y movio una ficha.  
  
Mientras, Hermione intentaba dormir, algo dificil si tenemos en cuenta q sus compañeras de cuarto estaban enfrascadas en una de sus interminables conversaciones con grititos incluidos. Cuando consiguio dormirse ellas seguian hablando.  
  
"El chico se acercaba a ella, cada vez mas, hasta q la beso... y entonces ella le respondio... mirando esos ojos grises..."  
  
Desperto violentamente.  
  
- Por q sueño con Draco Malfoy???????  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
  
Bien, espero q este capitulo este mejor q el primero. Y ahora contesto reviews  
  
Pajaro-de-fuego: Gracias por tu review!! De verdad q me ha hecho mucha ilusion. Tu historia tambien esta de maravilla asi q ya lo sabes, a seguirla q cuentas con mis revs!! Y acepto consejitos para el proximo capi, q kiers q pase? Besitos!! 


	3. Preparandose para el baile

Capitulo 3  
  
La primera clase de la mañana era Transformaciones. Hermione intentaba concentrarse en el ejercicio q les habia puesto la profesora Mc Gonagall (convertir una tortuga en un pisapapeles), pero le era totalmente imposible. El sueño q habia tenido con Draco Malfoy la desconcertaba. Era su peor enemigo, como era posible? Sacudio la cabeza con fuerza, asustando a Neville, q era su compañero de mesa. Finalmente, con un solo movimiento de varita, transformo su tortuga en un pisapapeles, una transformacion muy sencilla para ella.  
  
Al salir de clase se reunio con Harry y Ron, los cuales hablaban de sus ejercicios.  
  
- Bueno, creo q no me ha salido demasiado mal -dijo Harry-. Aunq mi pisapapeles tenia un par de patas, creeis q me bajara mucho la nota?  
  
- Vamos, Harry, tu siempre te quejas y luego apruebas -se quejo Ron-. Yo si q tengo mala suerte, mi pisapapeles parecia perfecto hasta q me mordio.  
  
Los tres amigos iban por el pasillo riendo, dirigiendose a la siguiente clase. Por desgracia tocaba pociones. Y tres horas seguidas!  
  
- Hoy vamos a hacer una pocion q permite a kien la toma ser hermoso por durante cierto tiempo -dijo Snape-. La van a hacer por parejas, pero no les dare el gusto a los de gryffindor de estar charlando toda la clase.  
  
Los gryffindor se miraron unos a otros. Otra vez parejas mixtas!  
  
- Veamos -estaba diciendo Snape-. Potter con Parkinson... Granger con Malfoy... Weasley con Zabini... Longbottom con Crabbe...  
  
La seleccion siguio, parecia q esta vez Snape pretendia hacerlo pasar peor q nunca a los gryffindor. Hermione miro con disgusto al profesor cuando menciono su nombre junto al de Malfoy, pero cogio sus cosas y se dirigio al pupitre q le habian asignado.  
  
- Hola, Granger  
  
Como odiaba esa voz!!!  
  
- Volvemos a encontrarnos, te has vuelto a salir con la tuya  
  
Hermione hizo caso omiso de las observaciones del rubio y comenzo a preparar la pocion. Malfoy la miro con una sonrisa en la cara, y empezo a ayudarla. Le divertia poner nerviosa a la castaña. Al cabo de un rato todas las pociones estaban hechas, algunas con peor pinta q otras. Hermione miro la suya con aprobacion. La pizarra ponia q la pocion debia ser de color azulado con reflejos amarillos. Los reflejos de su pocion eran mas bien rojizos, pero por lo menos no se parecia en nada a la pocion de Neville y Crabbe, q era de color marron y de la cual salian burbujas. Snape se paro delante de la pocion de Hermione y Draco. La examino cuidadosamente, y despues miro con aprobacion a Draco y casi con odio a Hermione.  
  
- Bien -fue su unica palabra.  
  
Tras poner nota a las demas pociones, Snape dio por terminada la clase. El estomago de Harry y Ron indicaba q ya era la hora de comer, asi q se dirigieron todos al Gran Comedor. El resto del dia paso sin complicaciones. Harry y Ron tenian un entrenamiento de quidditch, y Hermione fue a verlo. Por esa causa Harry no se concentraba y casi se cae de la escoba tres veces.  
  
A la hora de la cena Dumbledore se levanto y anuncio a todo el colegio:  
  
- Con motivo de la fiesta de Halloween, q en este colegio siempre se celebra de manera especial, tendra lugar un baile en la noche de todos los santos. Cuento con los prefectos para q organicen todo con cuidado, si necesitais consejo de los profesores no tendreis mas q preguntar.  
  
La mayoria del colegio acogio esta propuesta con entusiasmo. Hacia tanto q no habia un baile... Sin embargo, Ron miro a Harry con desesperacion. Nunca se lo pasaba bien en los bailes. Harry y Hermione se echaron a reir ante la cara del pelirrojo, q los miro ceñudo.  
  
Una vez en la sala comun, Ron pudo quejarse a gusto.  
  
- Pero q le pasa a la gente en este colegio? Por q lo pasan tan bien dando saltitos?  
  
- Es una buena manera de estrechar lazos entre las casas, Ron -como siempre, Hermione repetia las palabras de Dumbledore.  
  
- Claro, como vosotros siempre encontrais pareja a la primera... -se quejo el pelirrojo.  
  
- Bien, si kieres yo ire contigo -se ofrecio Hermione, cansada de oirle protestar.  
  
- Buena idea, Hermione! -salto Harry para sorpresa del pelirrojo-. Con tal de q te calles cualquier cosa es buena!!  
  
Los dias pasaban y los prefectos intentaban buscar un buen tema para el baile, pero no se ponian de acuerdo. Los de Hufflepuff pretendian un baile con vestuario de los años sesenta. Los de Ravenclaw se inclinaban por un baile estilo vaquero, mientras q los de Slytherin votaban por un baile gotico y los de Gryffindor por uno medieval. Finalmente se decidieron por un baile con tunicas de epoca, al estilo de las cortes antiguas, y se pusieron rapidamente a la obra, aunq todavia quedaban un par de semanas para q llegara Halloween.  
  
Pero el dia se fue acercando y todavia habia mucha gente sin pareja. El ejemplo mas claro era el "gran" Draco Malfoy, q iba rechazando chicas a izquierda y derecha. Tenia el pensamiento puesto en la "sangre sucia" Hermione Granger, y aunq sabia q no la iba a conseguir preferia no apresurarse.  
  
En la sala comun de Gryffindor Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny tenian una conversacion sobre el baile.  
  
- No sabeis lo q es tener q discutir continuamente con Malfoy en la reunion de los prefectos -se quejaba Hermione.  
  
- Pero si tu ya estas mas q acostumbrada a pelear con el -decia Ginny, riendose por lo bajo.  
  
- Precisamente por eso me dejan a mi todo el peso de la discusion, es desesperante -contesto Hermione-. Pero dejando esto de lado, con quien vais a ir al baile?  
  
- Pues Ginny y yo vamos juntos -dijo Harry, mientras la pelirroja asentia, sonriendo.  
  
- Y la sabelotodo y yo tambien -añadio Ron, pinchando a la castaña.  
  
Neville dijo q el iria con Lavender, lo cual sorprendio a todos. Lavender era una chica de lo mas superficial y parecia muy extraño q hubiera elegido precisamente a Neville Longbottom, el chico mas patoso del colegio, para acudir al baile. Sin embargo el chico parecia muy contento por lo q los demas le dieron la enhorabuena. Seamus se añadio a la conversacion diciendo q el iria con Parvati (como todos suponian), y Dean dijo q el iria con la hermana gemela de Parvati, Padma.  
  
Mientras se acercaba el dia la gente empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, las chicas ya comentaban por los pasillos los modelitos q se iban a poner y los chicos seguian hablando de quidditch como si nada en este mundo pudiera apartarles el tema de la mente.  
  
Unos diez dias antes del baile por fin llegaron las vacaciones de navidad. Se habian acabado las prisas y los madrugones hasta enero! Los pasillos se llenaron de estudiantes felices y soñolientos, y el estres se desvanecio. Comenzaron a verse muchas escobas volando en el campo de quidditch y la biblioteca estaba practicamente vacia.  
  
El dia de Halloween las chicas desaparecieron de las salas comunes tres horas antes del baile. A la hora fijada comenzarn a aparecer estudiantes por las escaleras. El baile iba a dar comienzo.  
  
Aqui esta el capitulo tres! Espero q os haya gustado.  
  
Pipu-Radcliffe: Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero q este capitulo te guste tambien. Si tienes consejos, espero q me los cuentes en algun rev, vale? Saludos! 


	4. Algo inesperado

Capitulo 4  
  
Unas tres horas antes de q empezara el baile, Hermione y las chicas subieron a su habitacion a prepararse. Hermione no entendia para q se necesitaba tanto tiempo, ella siempre se arreglaba en cinco minutos, pero habia prometido ponerse en manos de Parvati y Lavender, q la verdad q eran unas grandes expertas en el mundo de la moda.  
  
Tambien Ginny decidio irse al dormitorio de ellas en vez de al suyo, ya q no tenia ni la menor idea de q ponerse ni como arreglarse.  
  
- Bueno, Hermione -dijo Parvati quitandose el jersey-. Estas lista para tu transformacion?  
  
- No lo estare nunca -contesto la castaña riendo-. Pero en fin, soy toda vuestra.  
  
Parvati cogio su varita y conjuro unas cuantas tunicas de epoca, de diferentes colores y versiones. Tambien conjuro un corse y enaguas.  
  
- No pensaras de verdad q me voy a poner un corse, verdad? -exclamo Hermione asombrada.  
  
- Pues claro, chica, las tunicas de epoca era lo q tenian, muy bonitas pero tremendamente incomodas!  
  
- Ademas -dijo Ginny guiñando un ojo-, para estar bella hay q sufrir no?  
  
- Mejor callate y mira, q creo q ese es para ti -contesto Hermione.  
  
Ginny miro hacia la cama y vio q Lavender tambien estaba haciendo aparecer unos cuantos modelitos.  
  
Los habia de todos los colores. Despues de varias pruebas, Hermione se quedo con una tunica de color gris perla, ajustada al cuerpo y con bordados del mismo color. Ginny se decidio por una de color verde esmeralda, que combinaba a la perfeccion con su pelo. Tambien se le ajustaba al cuerpo, pero no tenia bordados. Ambas llevaban zapatos con un poco de tacon, a los cuales Lavender habia hechizado para q los pies no sufrieran y pudieran bailar toda la noche.  
  
Despues del vestido venian las pruebas de maquillaje. Las dos chicas, como estrellas de cine, esperaron pacientemente a q las otras les pintaran como quisieran. Y despues de peinarlas a las dos, Parvati y Lavender se miraron muy satisfechas de su obra. Hermione y Ginny se levantaron y se acercaron al espejo despacio, casi con miedo. Sin embargo, en cuanto se vieron, sonrieron rapidamente. Tanto la castaña como la pelirroja estaban radiantes. Hermione iba maquillada en tonos marrones y beiges, y llevaba un moño alto, sujeto con horquillas plateadas en forma de antifaz. Ginny estaba maquillada de verde, a juego con su vestido y con sus ojos, y llevaba la melena suelta y lisa.  
  
- Bueno, somos o no somos unos genios? -pregunto Parvati.  
  
- Muchas gracias, chicas -dijo Ginny-. Me tengo q ir, ya llego tarde!!  
  
Y echo a correr por las escaleras.  
  
- Y vosotras no os arreglais? -pregunto Hermione, mirandose de nuevo al espejo.  
  
Las otras miraron en reloj y, al ver q ya casi era la hora, se arreglaron con un solo movimiento de la varita.  
  
- Vamos!!! -exclamo Lavender.  
  
Los chicos las esperaban en la sala comun. Cuando las vieron bajar, todos sin excepcion se quedaron con la boca abierta. Harry y Ginny ya se habian ido, por lo q los demas les imitaron. De camino al Gran Comedor, donde se celebraba el baile, se encontraron con multitud de parejas, entre ellas la formada por Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy, q finalmente se habia rendido y habia consentido en ir con la rubia.  
  
El slytherin miraba a los de gryffindor con disgusto, cuando su mirada se poso sobre la acompañante de Ron. No se dio cuenta de q era Hermione.  
  
- Vaya con el muerto de hambre! -comento el rubio a Crabbe y Goyle q, milagrosamente, habian encontrado pareja-. No se como esa preciosidad puede ir con el.  
  
Cual seria su sorpresa q, al doblar la esquina del pasillo, vieron q en realidad era la "sangre sucia" Hermione Granger. Haciendo como q no veian a los gryffindor, Malfoy y sus acompañantes pasaron por su lado hablando, disimulando su sorpresa al ver el cambio radical de la castaña.  
  
- "Me parece q este va a ser un baile muy movido" -penso el rubio, observando la entrada de la chica en el Gran Comedor.  
  
La sala estaba desconocida. En vez de las mesas habituales de las cuatro casas, habia una multitud de mesas pequeñas, de cuatro o cinco personas. Pegadas a una pared, se veian varias mesas cubiertas de comida, al lado de las cuales habia ya varios chicos.  
  
Las paredes estaban cubiertas de grandes cortinajes de los colores de las casas, amarillo, azul, rojo y verde. Una grandisima alfombra cubria totalmente el suelo habitualmente desnudo de la estancia. Al fondo, un par de tronos esperaban a los q fueran nombrados pareja de la fiesta. No cabia duda, los prefectos se habian lucido. Todo estaba listo para el baile desde la noche anterior.  
  
Los profesores estaban en un extremo, ahi estaban la profesora Sprout, con una tunica de color negro q la hacia extremadamente pequeña, la profesora Mc Gonagall, q llevaba una de sus llamativas tunicas de fiesta de color verde rabioso, Dumbledore, con una tunica de color azul oscuro con dibujos en movimiento... Tambien estaba Snape, q estaba como todos los dias. Por su cara se notaba a la legua q no se sentia comodo en esas situaciones.  
  
Dumbledore se levanto y dio el acostumbrado discurso antes de q los alumnos se pusieran a comer, aunq algunos no esperaron.  
  
Tambien los elfos domesticos se habian esforzado especialmente para la ocasion. Una gran variedad de platos elaborados esperaban a los participantes en el baile. Cuando finalmente todos dieron por terminado el atracon las mesas de la comida desaparecieron y solo quedo la de los refrescos. Para empezar el baile los prefectos habian decidido q se oiria musica clasica, como vals, y q despues se pasaria a los grupos modernos. Cuando empezo a sonar la musica, Ron puso cara de horror y fue rapidamente a buscar sitio a una de las mesas pequeñas, q ya estaban repletas de chicos iguales q el. Hermione rio y fue a acompañarlo seguida de Parvati, Seamus, Harry y Ginny. Neville y Lavender, sorprendentemente, fueron a bailar rapidamente.  
  
- Vaya, parece q todo le esta yendo bien a Neville esta noche no? -observo Harry.  
  
- Ya era hora, al pobre todo le sale mal, esperemos q todo siga asi -comento Hermione.  
  
Los chicos comenzaron rapidamente a hablar de quidditch, por lo q Parvati y Ginny fueron a inspeccionar.  
  
- Hermione, vamos a buscar chicos, vienes? -pregunto Parvati.  
  
- Dejadlo, chicas, prefiero quedarme aqui -contesto la castaña, q estaba observando como Parkinson y Malfoy se pisaban continuamente.  
  
- No se como prefieres estar con esos muermos q solo saben hablar de quidditch -dijo Parvati.  
  
- Ademas, tu equipo siempre pierde, Ron!!! -rio Ginny mientras se alejaba.  
  
- Ey, Ron, q tal si bailamos algo? -pregunto Hermione como por compromiso.  
  
- Sabes muy bien q no se bailar -contesto el pelirrojo.  
  
- Entonces te dara igual q me vaya a dar una vuelta no?  
  
- Oh, haz lo q quieras -fue la respuesta.  
  
La castaña no se hizo esperar y se dirigio a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Tenia pensado ir a los jardines, ya q tenia mucho calor y queria despejarse. Pero alguien se dio cuenta de adonde iba y decidio seguirla...  
  
La gryffindor estaba caminando por el laberinto cuando le parecio oir un ruido. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, esperando encontrarse con alguien, sin embargo parecia q todo era cosa de su imaginacion, y siguio andando. Pero al doblar una esquina, alguien la cogio de un brazo y la metio en un rincon oculto por un seto.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, Granger, q haces aqui tan sola? -pregunto una voz conocida y odiada al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Malfoy!!!!!! -grito ella-. Me has dado un susto de muerte! Por q no me dejas en paz y te dedicas a tus cosas?  
  
- Porq no me da la gana, sangre sucia -dijo el rubio.  
  
Hermione sintio q la sangre le hervia, pero por alguna extraña razon no podia contestarle.  
  
- Q sepas q cuando yo me propongo algo siempre lo consigo -dijo Malfoy-. Y ahora mismo me he propuesto besarte.  
  
La castaña vio como se le acercaban esos labios, sin q ella pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo...  
  
Bueno, aqui esta el cuarto capitulo! Espero q me sigais leyendo, fieles seguidoras!!!  
  
Pajaro-de-fuego: Gracias por tu rev! yo tb te deje uno en tu fic, me gusto mucho, ya sabes! Espero q este capitulo te guste como los otros, si tienes sugerencias ya lo sabes! 1 saludo!!  
  
Pipu-Radcliffe: hola!! espero q sigas leyendome, y q te haya gustado mucho el capitulo, creo q te alegrara saber q probablemente haya un poco de harry-hermione, q te parece? espero revSs!! saludos! 


	5. Una confesion

Capitulo 5 

La castaña vio como se le acercaban esos labios, sin q ella pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo...

- Q haceis aki?

La voz chillona de Pansy Parkinson se oyo por todo el jardín. Malfoy y Hermione se separaron rapidamente y el rubio miro irritado a su acompañante.

- La pregunta es q haces tu aquí.

La slytherin movio la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sonreia con un aire de misterio q Hermione odiaba:

- Te vi salir todo misterioso mientras yo estaba hablando con Zabini y decidi seguirte para darte una sorpresa.

- Bueno, os dejo aquí discutiendo, pareja -se apresuro a decir Hermione, dándose la vuelta.

Malfoy la vio alejarse por el camino impotente. En esos momentos sentia rabia hacia Pansy por haber interrumpido el momento. Podia haber conseguido su objetivo mas pronto de lo q habia supuesto y lo habia estropeado.

Hermione se dirigia caminando hacia el castillo notando como su cara ardia. Pero como habia podido permitir q pasara eso? Se prometio a si misma q no volveria a darle oportunidades a Draco Malfoy.

"Es tu peor enemigo, q se te meta de una vez en la cabeza"

Llego al Gran Comedor y busco con la mirada a sus amigos. Los vio sentados en la misma mesa en la q estaban antes, parecia q no habian ni cambiado de postura.

- Donde te habias metido? -le pregunto Harry cuando la vio llegar agitada.

- Estaba dando una vuelta por el jardín -contesto la castaña esquivando las miradas de los chicos.

- Q te ha pasado q llegas tan cansada? -ahora fue Ron el q pregunto, sospechando q algo le habia pasado a su compañera.

El cerebro de Hermione echaba humo intentando encontrar una disculpa q sonara convincente en los oidos de sus amigos, q en ese momento estaban totalmente pendientes de sus palabras.

- Tenia frio y vine corriendo porq tenia miedo de coger catarro y perderme el dia de fin de año -fue lo unico q se le ocurrio decir.

- "Mierda, mierda!!!!" -penso para sus adentros-. "Esto no se lo creen ni en mil años".

Efectivamente, los otros se miraron uno a otro y, afortunadamente para Hermione, se abstuvieron de preguntar mas.

La castaña fue a buscar algo de beber, y al dirigir la mirada a la puerta vio q Malfoy y Pansy entraban de nuevo en el Gran Comedor.

Mientras tanto, el grupito de la mesa de los gryffindor se habia dividido. Por un lado Seamus y Dean (que acababa de llegar) sorprendentemente no hablaban de deportes, sino q planeaban lo q iban a hacer para celebrar la entrada en el nuevo año. En el otro extremo de la mesa, Ron y Harry hablaban sobre Hermione y los sentimientos de Harry hacia ella.

- Hoy es la oportunidad perfecta, estamos todos de fiesta, y si te dice q no, mañana siempre puedes decir q no te acuerdas de nada -comento Ron, sintiéndose muy listo al pensar esa teoria.

Su amigo miraba de reojo a Hermione. Estaba muy guapa, y se preguntaba si una chica como ella podria querer a un chico como el. Le hizo esta pregunta a Ron, q le contesto con exasperación:

- Harry, eres el niño q vivio, cualquier chica querria estar contigo, por mucho q me cueste reconocerlo -dijo con una sonrisa-. Es mas, la verdad es q eres bastante guapo...

- Ron, me estas asustando -contesto el moreno-. Valia con q me dijeras lo primero.

Los dos se echaron a reir, y Harry decidio en ese mismo momento q esa seria la noche.

"Hoy me declarare a Hermione"

La gryffindor, q en ese momento estaba bailando con Cedric Diggory, era totalmente ajena a lo q su amigo del alma estaba pensando en esos momentos. Lo estaba pasando tan bien q incluso el momento pasado con Malfoy parecia perteneciente a otro mundo.

El baile termino a las dos de la madrugada. Los montones de alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas torres, pero por supuesto a seguir la fiesta.

Cuando el grupo de Ron, Harry y sus compañeros llegaron, en la sala comun habia ya montada una fiesta enorme. Fred y George se dedicaban a meter polvos picapica en las tunicas de la gente, con el revuelo q esto provocaba, Angelina Jonson se dedicaba a probar toda la musica habida y por haber, Neville y Ginny estaban en una esquina colocando sobre una mesa una buena cantidad de comida q habian pedido a los elfos de la cocina, Lee Jordan jugaba una partida de snatch explosivo con Katie Bell, q le estaba dando una paliza considerable...

En medio de este alboroto, los del grupo no sabian donde meterse. Cada uno se dirigio a donde pudo. Ron y Dean fueron a jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico. Seamus empezo a buscar a alguien con quien poder seguir la charla sobre la liga de quidditch (lo encontro en George, q dejo q Fred siguiera con su actividad delictiva). Parvati y Lavender se sentaron ante la chimenea a hablar de pociones alisadoras. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado, todo el mundo salvo Harry y Hermione.

"Este es el momento"

El chico se armo de valor, y se acerco a la castaña.

- Hermione, podemos hablar?

- Claro, Harry, pero vamos a otro sitio, aquí no me oigo ni pensar.

Sin embargo no podian ir a otro lado, ya q estaba prohibido, y decidieron quedarse en una esquina, en la cual Hermione aplico un hechizo insonorizador.

- Tendra q ser rapido -dijo la chica observando el alboroto q habia en la sala-. Ya sabes q en cuanto nos vean nos fastidiaran quitando la insonorizacion.

- Bueno... Veras... Yo... -intento empezar Harry, tartamudeando.

Hermione le observo, impacientándose.

- Vamos, Harry, no creo q sea tan difícil.

- Bien, digamos q tu... -no conseguia arrancar.

- Q?

- Tu me gustas, Hermione -completo con dificultad Harry-. Y si no quieres estar conmigo lo entendere, porq se q somos amigos desde hace demasiado tiempo, y q quizas no te gusto, y q...

Sus labios se sellaron cuando la castaña los beso suavemente.

- Harry, callate -dijo separándose un poco-. Hace tiempo q tu me gustas a mi.

El encanto quedo roto con la entrada en la sala comun de algunos compañeros de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, q venian a sumarse a la fiesta. Sin embargo, para el moreno y la castaña, los mejores amigos desde primero, no existia nadie mas q ellos dos en aquel momento.

El moreno no podia creerse tener tanta suerte, al igual q Hermione, q olvido por unos instantes q en los ultimos dias habia estado pensando en Draco Malfoy.

- Harry! -grito George saltando por encima de alguien q habia echado en el suelo-. Vamos a ir a dejar un regalito a los de Slytherin a la puerta de su sala comun, vienes con nosotros?

- Q os parece si os dejo la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador y vais vosotros? -contesto el-. Sera mas seguro q vayais solos.

- Genial! -contesto el pelirrojo, y echo a correr escaleras arriba para ir a buscar la capa q tantas veces habian usado.

Harry suspiro y riendo se volvio hacia Hermine, q lo miraba con una sonrisa. Volvieron a besarse, ajenos a todo el mundo.

Ron los vio desde su sitio y sonrio, como quien a conseguido algo importante.

- Jaque mate, Dean.

Fin del Capitulo! Q os parece? No me mateis! El momento de Draco y Hermione tendra q esperar un poco, pero ya sabeis q las esperas tienen su recompensa. Intento actualizar lo mas pronto q pueda porq enseguida tendre menos tiempo. Espero vuestros revs! A ver si se suman nuevos lectores!

Kayssa: Gracias por tu rev! Claro q para Ron bailar es un suplicio, asi q no pude hacerle pasar por ese trago, jejeje. Espero q este capi te haya gustado. Saludos!!

Pipu-Radcliffe: Este te habra gustado no? Te lo dedicare, ya q te gusta tanto el amor de Harry y Hermione... Espero tu opinión, ya sabes! Saludos niña!

Pajaro-de-fuego: No me mates!! Te prometo q habra momento Draco-Hermione... Pero seria demasiado facil si pasara en el quinto capitulo no te parece? Bueno, ya me diras q te parece! Actualiza tu tb prnto! Saludos!

Y a todos los demas: Dejad reviews!!!!!


	6. Dudas

Capitulo 6 

Era por la mañana. El baile de la noche de Halloween habia dejado a todos los alumnos exhaustos, y eran muy pocos los q estaban levantados a esa hora tan "temprana".

Hermione estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, con la unica compañía del Profeta y un chico de segundo q parecia estar soñando despierto. Ante la perspectiva de tener q despertarlo, la castaña decidio enterarse un poco de las noticias del mundo mágico.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, dos ojos grises no apartaban la vista de la chica, lamentándose de q no se hubiera repetido de nuevo la situación del jardín.

- "No te libraras de mi, sangre sucia, no es tan facil burlar a Draco Malfoy"

Durante todo ese dia los pasillos del colegio se mantuvieron prácticamente vacios, ya q los alumnos se encontraban en sus salas comunes intentando descansar. Algunos, los menos, se dedicaban a jugar al ajedrez mágico, q entre los chicos de Gryffindor empezaba a tener bastantes seguidores. Sin embargo, la gran mayoria de los alumnos estaban medio dormidos en los sofas. Era una estampa muy deprimente para una chica tan activa como Hermione. Afortunadamente Harry no estaba tan cansado como los demas y los dos pasaron el dia juntos, paseando por los terrenos del castillo. Ninguno de los dos comprendia como podian haber estado separados durante todo ese tiempo.

Se acercaba el fin de año, y Hermione y sus amigos se estrujaban la cabeza pensando en regalos, ya q se acercaba tambien el dia de Reyes. La noche de fin de año fue relativamente tranquila. Como siempre, Dumbledore se encargo de q la comida preparada por los elfos fuera mejor q nunca, y se cantaron villancicos. La fiesta fue estupenda, pero sin embargo no llego al extremo del baile de Halloween, principalmente porq la gran mayoria de los alumnos se habian ido a sus casas a pasar el ultimo dia del año con sus familias.

La mañana de Reyes, Hermione se desperto temprano, al igual q sus compañeras. Nunca habia podido dormir demasiado esa noche del año, estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña a quedarse totalmente despierta a ver si veia a alguno de los reyes. Aunq en el mundo mágico el dia de reyes simplemente era de intercambiar regalos entre amigos, siempre se esperaba con ilusion el momento de abrir los paquetes. Hermione vio q a los pies de su cama le esperaban varios obsequios. Decidio dejarlos para mas tarde, y se levanto. Después de darse un buen baño, lo cogio todo y fue hasta la sala comun de Gryffindor. Mientras se acercaba al cuadro de la señora gorda, oia las exclamaciones de felicidad de sus compañeros, lo cual le hizo pensar q probablemente habia acertado al escoger los regalos para ellos.

La estampa en la sala comun era de lo mas graciosa. Entre una montaña de papeles de regalo se encontraban Ron, Harry y Neville, cada uno con un regalo en la mano. En una esquina, intentando encontrar en q lado estaban sus paquetes, estaba Seamus, y Dean simplemente estaba apoyado en la pared, mirando a los otros riéndose. Al ver a Hermione, Harry fue corriendo a abrazarla, seguido de Ron.

- Hermione!! -grito el pelirrojo-. Caray, esas protecciones para jugar al quidditch te debieron costar carisimas!!!

- No te metas en esas cosas, Ronald Weasley!! -grito tambien Hermione, contagiada por la energia de sus amigos.

Harry la atrapo de un brazo y le dio un beso.

- Muchas gracias por esa tunica de quidditch nueva, la mia esta llena de remiendos!! -le dijo muy contento.

Neville tambien se acerco.

- Demonios, Hermione! -exclamo-. Es la mayor caja de ranas de chocolate q he visto en mi vida!! Muchas gracias!!!

Hermione estaba radiante. Le gustaba ver a sus amigos tan contentos.

- Pero tu eres tonta! -oyo q decia la voz de Ron-. Nosotros con todos los regalos abiertos y tu ni siquiera has abierto uno!

La castaña salio de su ensimismamiento y vio q el pelirrojo tenia razon, ella no habia mirado todavía sus cosas, asi q se sento con tranquilidad en uno de los sofas y tomo el paquete mas grande, de forma cuadrada, q habia en la parte de arriba del monton. El papel era azul con reflejos plateados. Al abrirlo, se encontro con una tunica de color marfil, preciosa. Sabiendo q a Ron no le gustaba comprar ropa asimilo q el regalo era de Harry, por lo q se levanto y le dio un gran beso.

- Es perfecta, Harry -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrio a su vez, poniéndose ligeramente colorado.

- Ahora abre el mio, Hermione!! -dijo Ron, q todavía no conseguia hablar en un tono de voz normal debido a la emocion.

Hermione cogio el paquete q le indicaba el pelirrojo y lo abrio con cuidado.

- "Historia de los curanderos" y "Los diez principios para reconocer enfermedades" -la castaña leyo los titulos de los libros q le habia regalado Ron.

- Te gusta? -pregunto Ron ansioso.

- Pues claro q si, tonto!! -dijo Hermione levantándose.

Dio un abrazo a Ron, q suspiro aliviado porq le hubiera gustado el regalo.

Los demas regalos de la gryffindor fueron cosas para arreglarse el pelo (regalo como no de Parvati y Lavender), el tipico jersey enviado por la señora Weasley, q en este caso era azul con la letra H en blanco, una caja de golosinas variadas (regalo de Ginny, cuyo bolsillo no estaba muy afortunado), y una bufanda de color verde, q le regalo Neville.

Las vacaciones de Navidad tocaban a su fin. Los chicos empezaron a pensar en las clases, q empezarian al dia siguiente. En la sala comun de Gryffindor, Ron (quien si no) se quejaba porq su primera clase al volver de las vacaciones fuera pociones.

- Como puede ser q nada mas volver de vacaciones tenga q verle la cara a Draco Malfoy? -preguntaba muy indignado.

Al dia siguiente, las clases comenzaron. Los pasillos se llenaron de alumnos con los libros bajo el brazo. Comenzaron tambien las tipicas disputas entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin.

Harry y Hermione se veian apartados de todo el jaleo. Solo tenian ojos el uno para el otro. Ron al principio estaba encantado, ya q en buena parte el habia hecho muchas cosas porq sus dos amigos estuvieran juntos, pero pronto empezo a echar de menos el tener a una chica el tambien. Por esa razon estaba algo irritable, y le impacientaba ver a Hermione y Harry continuamente besándose.

Hermione, en cambio, estaba desbordante de alegria. Por fin su vida en Hogwarts se salia un poco de la biblioteca. Pero aunq estaba perfectamente bien con Harry, algo en su mente habia q daba vueltas y vueltas.

"Draco Malfoy"

El rubio llevaba unos dias portándose de una manera extraña. Notaba los ojos grises sobre ella continuamente durante las comidas. Se lo encontraba mas de lo normal por los pasillos, y solian llegar a la vez a la sala comun de los prefectos, mientras q antes se esquivaban continuamente. Hermione le daba vueltas al asunto, pero como el no le decia ni le hacia nada aparto el asunto de su mente.

Hasta q un dia paso algo q hizo q volviera a aparecer en su mente el slytherin.

Era la hora de cenar, y Hermione se dirigia al Gran Comedor, después de terminar sus tareas de Aritmancia. Harry le habia dicho q tenia una sorpresa para ella, por lo q iba acelerando el paso hasta el punto de ir casi corriendo. De lejos vio como salia Draco Malfoy de una clase, acompañado como no de sus gorilas Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione redujo el paso para q no la vieran, pero fallo. Vio con nerviosismo como Malfoy decia algo a Crabbe y este asentia. Acto seguido, el rubio se paro en el pasillo, y se apoyo en la pared mientras los otros dos seguían caminando. Hermione se paro en seco tambien en el medio del pasillo, y busco una salida para no tener q pasar frente al slytherin, pero no habia escapatoria, por lo q opto por dar la vuelta y caminar rapido como si no pasara nada. El rubio la seguia a una distancia cada vez mas corta, hasta q la alcanzo y se puso delante de ella, cortándole el paso.

- Esta vez no hay nada q te salve, Granger -dijo con una media sonrisa característica en el.

- Malfoy, quitate de mi camino, llego tarde -contesto Hermione, intentando q no se le notara el creciente nerviosismo q sentia.

- Oh, has quedado con tu querido novio San Potter, no es asi?

Dios, como odiaba esos adjetivos q usaba Malfoy.

- Eso no te importa. Te quieres apartar? -la castaña empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- Tendras q darme algo mas q gritos para q me quite, sangre sucia -el rubio disfrutaba con el enfado de Hermione-. Creo q los muggles lo llaman "peaje".

La gryffindor sintio como su sangre le hervia. Intento apartar a Malfoy de un empujon, pero el chico era mucho mas fuerte q ella. Le cogio las muñecas con fuerza, y la empujo contra la pared.

- Asi no se hacen las cosas, Granger -le susurro al oido-. Debes aprender a ser mas convincente.

Empezo a acercarse lentamente. Parecia q esta vez nada iba a salvar a Hermione. Esta pensaba con rapidez. Sus manos estaban inmovilizadas por las de Malfoy, por lo q nada de usar varita.

"Creo q usare el metodo muggle"

Levanto la rodilla y le dio una patada al rubio, q estaba totalmente desprevenido. Este lanzo un grito de dolor y la solto.

- Asi aprenderas a apartarte cuando te lo diga -le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa triunfante.

Y se alejo rapidamente.

El rubio la vio marchar, de nuevo se sentia impotente. Estaba visto q tendría q utilizar un plan mas sofisticado si queria conseguir su objetivo...

Hermione iba corriendo por el pasillo, pensando en lo q acababa de ocurrir. Le resultaba difícil de creer. Que demonios le pasaba a Malfoy? Con esa pregunta en su mente entro en el Gran Comedor. Busco con la mirada y Harry y Ron, y se dirigio a ellos, con el corazon todavía galopando en su pecho.

- Donde te habias metido? -le pregunto Ron mientras Harry la cogia de la mano.

- Lo siento -contesto la chica-. Se me olvido un libro en la biblioteca y tuve q volver a buscarlo.

- Bueno, entonces ahora de podre dar tu regalo -dijo Harry, alargándole un pequeño paquete cuadrado envuelto en papel rojo.

- Q es esto?

Hermione se quedo mirándolo con curiosidad, y empezo a abrirlo con cuidado, hasta q quedo al descubierto un anillo plateado, con una piedra azul, un zafiro. La castaña se quedo sin palabras.

- Harry... -era lo unico q podia decir.

- Esto es para demostrarte q te quiero de verdad, y q estas semanas juntos han sido las mejores en Hogwarts -le dijo el moreno.

Hermione le abrazo fuertemente.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, alguien miraba la escena con curiosidad.

"Disfruta de ella mientras puedas, Potter. Cuando yo acabe con ella no querra ni verte"

Desde ese dia, Hermione no se separaba de anillo q le habia regalado Harry. Ella tambien le habia regalado uno a el, dorado y sin ninguna piedra. La castaña, ademas, se cuidaba mucho de encontrarse con Malfoy por los pasillos. Procuraba ir siempre acompañada, o bien ir por pasillos poco frecuentados por el slytherin.

Este se preguntaba porq últimamente veia tan poco a su compañera prefecta. Unicamente se veian en la clase de pociones y en el Gran Comedor, cosa q echaba por tierra sus planes con respecto a ella.

A su vez, la castaña no se quitaba de la cabeza al rubio. Vale q a ella le gustaba Harry, y mucho, ademas el chico se portaba muy bien con ella, pero Malfoy tenia algo q... Intentaba quitarse de la cabeza el episodio vivido con el en el pasillo, pero no podia. En el fondo deseaba... Q hubiera pasado algo...

"No puedo seguir asi" -penso. Y decidio desahogarse con alguien.

Ginny era su mejor amiga asi q decidio contárselo a ella.

Eligio un dia en el q los chicos tenian entrenamiento de quidditch. En circunstancias normales, Ginny solia entrenar con ellos, pero ese dia estaba algo resfriada, y Hermione y ella decidieron quedarse mirando.

- Ginny -empezo la chica-. Tengo q contarte algo.

- Es algo serio? -pregunto la pelirroja sin apartar los ojos del terreno de juego.

- Bueno... Creo q es una tontería, pero me esta molestando todo el dia -contesto Hermione-. Quieres hacer el favor de mirarme, por favor? Asi no hay quien se concentre!

- Demonios!! -Ginny la miro sonriendo-. Q dura, Granger!!

- Mira, precisamente, ya q hablas asi, te dire q el responsable de q este asi es cierta persona q tiene la costumbre de llamarme asi.

- MALFOY?? -grito la hermana de Ron a voz en grito.

- Vale, ahora se ha enterado todo el colegio -le recrimino Hermione.

- Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento. Sigue.

- Pues veras, ya no es la primera vez, pero el otro dia me lo encontre por el pasillo, y se paro, y me intento besar...

- Q???? - la pelirroja no daba credito a sus oidos.

- Vamos, Ginny, si sigues pegando esas voces no te cuento mas!! -dijo la castaña, exasperada.

- Pero tu te dejaste?

- Como me voy a dejar? Pero ese es el problema. Creo q en el fondo deseaba q lo hiciera.

- Hermione, eso es grave -dijo Ginny, muy seria-. No se lo habras dicho a Harry, verdad?

- NO! -respondio la gryffindor-. Ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

- Mejor, creo q se hundiria. Tienes q aclararte, Hermione.

- Pero como me voy a aclarar? Besando a Malfoy la proxima vez q lo intente? Si es q hay una proxima vez!

- Pues si esa es la unica manera, adelante. Mejor eso q seguir engañanado a Harry.

- No te pases, enana, no le estoy engañanado, simplemente estoy dudando -corrigio Hermione.

- Para mi es básicamente lo mismo -respondio Ginny.

- Mira, lo mejor sera q intente olvidarlo todo y ya esta, no quiero hacer daño a Harry -concluyo la castaña-. Creo q todo esto es algo pasajero, seguramente cuando vuelva a ver a Malfoy seguire odiándolo igual q siempre.

- Espero q si, Hermione, pero ten cuidado, no puedes dudar con el primero q se te ponga por delante -Ginny se habia tomado la cuestion muy en serio.

- Si lo se no te lo cuento! En vez de ayudarme estas haciendome sentir todavía mas culpable!!

Las dos chicas siguieron hablando hasta q termino el entrenamiento de quidditch, y luego siguieron cuchicheando durante la hora de la cena. Los chicos estaban la mar de intrigados. Después de mucho discutir, las dos chicas llegaron a la conclusión de q Hermione debia intentar olvidar lo q habia pasado entre ella y Malfoy, pero si el volvia a intentar algo y ella aun no le habia olvidado, le seguiria para aclarar sus sentimientos.

Los dias pasaban, y Hermione no conseguia olvidar el tema, asi q dejo de esconderse. Pasara lo q pasara, no iba a dejar q Malfoy le estropeara los dias.

Harry notaba a su novia un poco distraida, ya no estaba tan sumamente cariñosa como al principio. Intento preguntarle lo q pasaba.

- Hermione, te ocurre algo? -le pregunto en un rato en el q consiguieron estar solos.

- No, q va, porq? -contesto la castaña, sonriendo.

Pero Harry veia a la legua q era una sonrisa forzada, y siguió indagando.

- Últimamente estas un poco ausente. He hecho algo? -siguio diciendo.

- No, Harry! Es culpa mia, últimamente estoy algo cansada, eso es todo.

Y el moreno no conseguia sacarla de ahí. No sabia q pensar, pero decidio dejarlo ahí y confiar en la chica.

Un dia, en clase de pociones, Snape volvio a hacer las parejas mixtas para hacer una pocion rejuvenecedora. Puso a Hermione con Malfoy.

"Parece q lo haga a propósito" -gruño mentalmente la chica mientras se cambiaba de sitio.

Cosa sorprendente, Malfoy no le dijo nada insultante cuando se sento a su lado, sino q se aparto un poco, abrio un libro y se puso a seguir las instrucciones para hacer la pocion en silencio.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, y tambien ella empezo a cortar y mezclar los ingredientes según las instrucciones.

Mientras, Snape pasaba entre los calderos, corrigiendo y observando. Finalmente puntuo las pociones una por una. Hermione estaba asombrada por lo silencioso q habia estado Malfoy en la clase. Penso q tal vez se habia cansado de hacerle la vida imposible, pero su teoria rodo por tierra cuando al levantarse el, tiro el caldero repleto de pocion al suelo. Con una cara de preocupación fingida, se agacho para "intentar" limpiar el suelo. Snape se habia dado la vuelta al oir el ruido, y como no, su furia recayo sobre Hermione.

- Señorita Granger, veo q no puede estar una sola clase sin causar problemas -dijo con voz fria-. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, y ademas se quedara usted a limpiar toda la clase. Al modo muggle, por supuesto.

Hermione se abstuvo de contestar, y obedecio. Salieron los alumnos de la clase, seguidos por Snape, y la chica se quedo sola. O al menos eso creia, porq unos ojos grises la observaban desde detrás de la puerta...

- Te ayudo, Granger??

La castaña dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta.

- Siempre molestando, Malfoy! -grito-. Vete de aquí!!

- No me da la gana, hoy voy a acabar lo q empece hace unos dias.

Se acerco a ella, q se habia quedado parada en medio de la clase. Pero no se movio. Esto sorprendio al rubio, q aprovecho su ventaja. La cogio por la cintura y la beso en los labios. Ella le correspondio, pero al poco tiempo se separo sintiéndose culpable. Con un movimiento de varita limpio toda la clase ("da igual q me castiguen"), cogio sus cosas y salio corriendo.

"Por lo menos no me ha visto nadie"

Pero se equivocaba, alguien la habia visto. Y ese alguien era Neville, q habia olvidado algo en clase, y se habia encontrado con la estampa al entrar en la clase. Se fue tan sigiloso como habia venido.

La castaña corrio en busca de Ginny, y le conto lo q habia pasado.

- Ahora se q quien realmente me gusta es Harry!!

Pero al llegar a su habitación, vio algo q le borro la sonrisa de la cara.

Encima de su mesilla de noche vio el anillo q le habia regalado a Harry, con una nota q decia:

"Porq no me lo dijiste? Hemos terminado"

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno, este capitulo no me salio muy largo pero es lo unico q pude exprimir! Para el proximo intentare q haya mas accion!

Nadir- Blue: Gracias por tu rev! Espero q te guste este capitulo, aunq me haya quedado un poco chungo, jejeje. Espero tb q me sigas leyendo! Un saludo!!

Pajaro-de-fuego: Q poco han durado Harry y Hermione e? Bueno, espero q este capitulo te haya gustado, aunq es un churro! A partir de ahora necesitare ayuda, pondre lo q vosotros me aconsejeis!! Un saludo y gracias por tu rev!!

Kay Ylönen: Bueno, hermana pesada! Jijiji. Te dire hola: HOLA!! Nos vemos en casa.

Pipu-Radcliffe: Muchas gracias por tu rev!! Espero q este tambien te guste aunq rompi ya la pareja de Harry y Hermione. Aconsejame para el proximo, q tengo la mente seca!! Un saludo!!


End file.
